DESCRIPTION: The long-term objectives of this application are to: increase the number of disadvantaged students in undergraduate majors related to biomedical disciplines; to provide K-12 science teachers the experience, strategies, and tools to spark interest within their students to pursue biomedical careers; and to establish lasting partnerships between the University of Georgia and the schools in Georgia in the common effort to prepare and motivate disadvantaged students to choose a biomedical career. Participants will be involved in a variety of group activities consisting of formal lectures, seminars, workshops, and guided tours of research facilities and centers. All participants will be tracked following their participation in the project. Data will be gathered on each participant's educational and career development, and teaching and research accomplishments. This information will be used to assess program effectiveness, and to modify and strengthen the program for future summers.